1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging apparatus and to a method for determining conduction state.
2. Background Information
A cable connection diagnosis device equipped with impedance measurement means for measuring impedance values between signal lines of a cable connected to a connection object, comparison means for comparing the impedance value measured by the impedance measurement means to a threshold value, notification means for notification of the result of the comparison; and a power supply for driving these, is known (See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-333674).